If Steeljaw Became Lord
by SteelarmWheelceeFan
Summary: This is my idea of what could have happened if Steeljaw won Decepticon Island and became Lord or Emperor or however you want to view it. Of course there will be some SteelArm in it. ;D
1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee watched as the Decepticons argued amongst themselves, him and his team were surrounded with no way of escape and they had to come up with something fast before they were all killed. Bumblebee clenched his fist, "Get ready to fight."

"Let them take us prisoner so that-" Optimus begins but is soon interrupted.

"I didn't ask for alternative plans!" Bumblebee snaps back with irritation. Ever since Optimus' team returned and Optimus got back to his old self he's been trying to take over the team, much to Bumblebee's dismay, which is causing a rift between the two. The two are constantly arguing now and trying to prove who would be the better leader. The rest are getting fed up with it and just want the two to come to an agreement and get along like they had been.

"We don't have time for you to argue." Windblade intervenes, "So here's the new plan." She then transforms into her jet mode and flies around the room.

Steeljaw looks up and sees her and growls, "Shoot her down!"

The other Decepticons start shooting at Windblade and Ratchet looks to see an opening to a doorway. He decides to take this moment of distraction and orders the others to follow him to the door. But when they get within a foot of the doorway Steeljaw spots them, he could feel his Energon start to boil as anger started consuming him. He had come too far to let them get away and ruin his plans.

Allowing his anger to guide his servos he raises the Decepticon Hunters to shoot, taking down a couple of Autobots with blasts to the back. A few of the Decepticons near the door stop firing and move to block the door and point their guns at the Autobots which stops them dead in their tracks giving Steeljaw a chance to shoot them in the back as well. The 'Cons then drag the Autobots back to the center of the room.

A blast hits Windblade in her wing causing her to go hurtling towards the ground, she transforms before she makes impact and her small frame hits the metal floor hard enough to knock out her air circulation. The Decepticons all gather around them like wild animals getting ready to feast on their prey.

"Put them in the room with the stasis pods, and make sure the door is locked from the outside so they cannot open it and escape." Steeljaw orders. Overload, Groundpounder and a few others nod and pick up the Autobots to carry them out of the room, "And be sure to take their weapons." Steeljaw tells them as they head out of the room.

While this is going on Glowstrike sees a Decepticon Hunter on the ground that had fallen from one of the 'Bots when they fell after being hit by the blast from Steeljaw. She looks over to Steeljaw and sees his attention is completely on the Autobots, so she stealthily moves over to the Decepticon Hunter and picks it up. She activates it and points it to Steeljaw who then turns to look at her, "Now I have the upper hand."

Steeljaw smirks, he can't believe how naïve she is. Before Glowstrike could blink or even comprehend what was happening Steeljaw raises his Decepticon Hunters and shoots at her, knocking the weapon out of her servos and knocking her to the ground. His attention then went to Saberhorn who was getting ready to attack him, but before he could even take a step Steeljaw shot him, sending him to the ground right next to Glowstrike.

Steeljaw looks at them for a moment with a victorious grin then orders for them to be put into stasis pods. As the two were being carried out Thunderhoof walked over to Steeljaw, "'Eyo Steeljaw, why not put the 'Bots in stasis pods too?"

"How will I get information out of them if they are in stasis? Besides, it will give us a chance to have some fun with them and I for one would love to see Bumblebee suffer."

"Good, I wouldn' mind roughen up a few of 'em myself."

Not paying much attention to Thunderhoof Steeljaw picked up the Decepticon Hunter that Glowstrike had dropped and he walked out of the room. He decides to do some more research on the weapons to understand their powers a lot more so he heads towards the archives room. While he's walking through the corridors he thinks about the Autobots and what kind of tortures he could put them through, for one he would have to remove their T-Cogs so they can't transform.

He could think of many ways to torture them all, Bumblebee especially, he wasn't lying when he said he would love to see Bumblebee suffer. That would be a big reward for him, and to torture Optimus Prime would be a big bonus. Maybe he would cut him up and sell his parts, surely he could get a lot of credits for the Prime since there are those who would love to get their servos on him. As for the rest, he could care less about what happened to them. They could be beaten and tortured to the point of death it doesn't matter to him...

Except for one.

The one he found himself wanting more than anything. The one that has been haunting his thoughts and dreams since their last encounter. The Cadet, Strongarm. After their last fight, after she kicked his aft and outsmarted him, he found himself thinking about her more and more. When he sleeps he dreams about her, every time he closes his optics he can see her face barely a foot from his face. Even her scent haunts him, always swirling around him no matter how hard he tries to take in other smells to get rid of hers, her scent just keeps sticking around smelling so sweet and delightful. Steeljaw stops walking and growls, with Strongarm now on the ship with him, so close to him, her scent is even stronger and it's driving him crazy. He wants to make her his, to own her body and spark. He wants her and now that she's within his reach nothing will stop him from taking her.

He shakes his helm and calms himself down, this is not the time. He has to think about that later, right now he has other things to do. Once he's more relaxed he continues walking towards the archives room.

* * *

Bumblebee wakes up to a burning sensation and sharp pain in his back and his side. He lets out a groan as he opens his optics and gets them functioning. It takes him a moment but he eventually gets his optics focused and he can see where he is. He's in a brightly lit room with a set of monitors against a wall to his left and to his right is a table with different torture devices. As he looks over the devices he sees a T-Cog. Is it his?

He looks down to his side where the T-Cogs are located and notices the cuts in his metal, surgical cuts. That's when he realized his T-Cog had in fact been removed, he also realizes he is strapped down to a berth. His processor goes into panic mode as he starts moving his arms to try and free himself from the restraints but the straps are on too tightly and his side and back are hurting too much.

He can't believe it, his T-Cog been removed again. He still remembers the time when M.E.C.H had removed his T-Cog and he couldn't do anything, couldn't go into v-mode, couldn't access his weapons, nothing. He was helpless and felt like a burden to the team. It upset him so much that he couldn't transform into v-mode and drive around like he used to could, to drive as fast as he was allowed to and feel his engines rev. It was as if a part of him was ripped away. He was so relieved when he finally got his T-Cog back and was able to transform and drive once more. But now his T-Cog had been taken again. But for what purpose? What would the Decepticons need his T-Cog for?

He laid his helm on the berth and looked up at the ceiling as he tried to process all that happened. They had invaded Decepticon Island in hopes to capture them all and lock them up before they could do any more damage. But Steeljaw had somehow gotten two Decepticon Hunters and took over the Island for himself and he somehow managed to be a step ahead. Bumblebee recalled how him and his team tried to escape but failed, shot in the backs. He's not sure if it was Steeljaw that shot them or the other Decepticons, but either way, their escape was a fail and now they're at the mercy of Steeljaw and his pack. Bumblebee wondered where his team was and how they were fairing. Hopefully, they're alright. But let's face it, they're all at the mercy of the Decepticons, none of them will be alright until they can somehow escape.

Bumblebee is pulled from his thoughts at the sound of the door opening. He looks and sees Steeljaw walking in with Thunderhoof, Overload, and Groundpounder trailing behind him. He looks Steeljaw over and notices the shiny blue armor over different parts of his body, he had put the Decepticon Hunters together and gained their power. But how did he know about that? Bumblebee then notices the canister in his servo, _Scrap!_

"Bumblebee, so nice to see you awake." Steeljaw says as he walks over to the berth, "Like my new look?"

"It's interesting. How did you-?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out about this secret of the weapons? I got curious about what all they could do so I went to the archives room that's on the ship and searched it up. Once I found out that putting the weapons together could give you an armor that is impenetrable and help you become powerful well I just had to test it out, just imagine how ecstatic I was when I tried it and found out it was all true. Then to top it off I can make it turn into whatever weapon I desire, that was a major plus."

Bumblebee glared at him, "Ok so you know about all that. What do you want from me?"

Steeljaw raised the canister in his servo, "I want you to tell me what is in this canister. What exactly were you hoping to accomplish here?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Bumblebee snarled. There was nothing they could do to make him talk, he had been through all the tactics during the war so nothing they do will phase him.

"Don't make this hard on yourself Bumblebee, we already removed your T-Cog don't make us do anything further. Though if I were to be honest I really hope you would, I would really enjoy making you suffer."

"Of course you would Steeljaw. But speaking of my T-Cog, why _did_ you remove it?"

"Are you really that stupid Bumblebee? To keep you from transforming. If you can't transform the less chance you and your team have of escaping."

"Why are you keeping us around? Why don't you just kill us?"

"Where would the fun be in that? The longer you stay alive the more we can torture you." Steeljaw then looks over at Overload and gives a nod. Overload then walks over to the table where the torture devices are and look them over, deciding which device to use.

Steeljaw looks back at Bumblebee, "Now, are you going to tell me what's in this canister or do we have to pry it from you?"

"You'll have to pry it from me." Bumblebee replies as he shoots a deadly glare at Steeljaw.

"Very well. Overload."

Overload picks up one of the torture devices that looks like a big pair of pliers, it has two long rods that go into each of his servos and has a really sharp tip. It has wires wrapping around it that leads to a small box that has a power switch to turn on the electricity it holds. Bumblebee looks over the device and feels a twinge of fear when Overload presses the power switch to turn on the electrical circuit. He quickly pushes the fear to the side and readies himself for whatever they're about to do.

Overload stabs Bumblebee in the arm on the joint area, burying the sharp points into his metal as a wave of electricity shoots into his metal and course through him. Bumblebee grits his dentures as he tries to keep himself from crying out as he feels the sharp end digging into his metal and the electrical wave hitting him. He then feels it cutting away the metal at the joint and revealing the wires and cables underneath, then there was another wave of electricity right into his wiring as there was a snip. He couldn't hold it back any longer and he let out a scream. His circuitry started to feel like they were on fire as the electricity shot through his entire body, warning signals started popping up as his core temperature started to rise.

Steeljaw felt joy at hearing Bumblebee screaming in pain, "Are you ready to talk now?"

Overload pulled back to give Bumblebee a chance to speak up. Bumblebee tried to scowl at Steeljaw but found it difficult as pain consumed him, "N-no... I'll n-never... t-tell you."

"Have it your way." Steeljaw then nodded towards Overload giving him the go-ahead to proceed and Overload stabbed the device back into 'Bee's arm snipping and sending more electricity into his body. Bumblebee knew that by the end of this his arm wouldn't be functioning anymore. But he won't give in, he'll never give in.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: There are some slight graphic descriptions and a bit of sexual referencing. You have been warned.**

* * *

Strongarm and Windblade paced around the room as the mini-cons watched them. The rest of the 'Bots had been taken out to be put through Primus knows what kind of torture. Neither of them knows what's going on, just that when they woke up Bumblebee and Optimus were missing and the rest were just dragged out of the room and none have returned yet.

While the two are pacing they suddenly hear the door beep, they look and see it open to reveal Thunderhoof and Overload dragging an unconscious Bumblebee. The two 'Cons throw the mech into the room then close the door and leave. Strongarm, Windblade and the mini-cons rush over to the Lieutenant to check him over and see how much damage there is. They immediately notice the cut in his metal on his arm and the frayed circuitry from multiple electrical shocks.

Strongarm and Windblade look at each other with concern written on their faces then looked back at Bumblebee. They both can tell that by the looks of his arm it's most likely beyond repair, the high chances being he would completely lose that arm. When they looked him over some more they noticed the surgical cuts on his side where his T-Cog would be located and figured they had removed it.

"Primus, they really did a number on him." Strongarm says as she carefully turns 'Bee onto his back.

"They sure did. Makes you wonder what they're doing to the others, what they're gonna do to us."

Strongarm looked at Windblade with fear in her optics, she really doesn't want to think what they will do to her. She's a Cadet and she's helped lock away some of them, especially Steeljaw. She doesn't want to begin to think of what kind of tortures they could put her through, especially now after seeing what they did to Bumblebee. She most defiantly doesn't want to think about what the others must be going through right now.

Strongarm is pulled from her thoughts when she hears the door beeping again before opening, she looks to see a few more 'Cons come in dragging Optimus. He's in just as bad shape as Bumblebee. Energon stains laid on his armor where one of his shoulder pads had been ripped off and they noticed he was missing a digit on his left servo. Optimus is slightly conscious but not enough to say anything, all he can do is lay on the ground and moan.

As time passed the others were returned one after the other, all of them having severe injuries. Grimlock had all his digits broken along with damage to his wrist joints. Sideswipe had his knee joints damaged and a long, deep scratch across his chassis missing his spark chamber by a couple of inches. Drift and Ratchet were just badly beaten with a malfunctioning optic and dents in their faceplates and all over their armor along with Energon stains. Strongarm and Windblade also noticed that all of them had their T-Cogs taken out.

Two 'Cons step into the room with Energon for them all just before they take the mini-cons out. After they leave with the mini-cons Strongarm and Windblade take the Energon and gives it to the mechs as they try to tend to their injuries the best they can. The two know that their turn is next and their sparks fill with dread at what they're gonna be put through. After seeing that the others were put through different kinds of torture they know there is no telling what they will do. For all they know they'll return with a whole limb torn off or maybe being blind or maybe even something worse.

The two try their best to push those thoughts aside as they tend to their teammates. As they do so the guys tell them what happened, from being questioned about the cylinder they brought with them to the tortures they were forced to endure for not cooperating. They even mentioned that their T-Cogs had been removed which the two femmes had guessed already but now they have the confirmation.

As soon as they were finished giving aid to the guys the 'Cons returned with the mini-cons and they throw them into the room before once again closing the door and leaving. Despite his injuries and the pain coursing through his body Drift got up and went over to check on his pupils, "Slipstream, Jetstorm, are you two alright?"

Like Drift, their bodies were battered, full of scratches and dents and their T-Cogs were also missing. They both looked up at their master with oil leaking from their optics and they went to hug him. Normally Drift doesn't do hugs but on this occasion he allowed the two to hug him and he hugged them back.

Ratchet went over to his mini-con as well and saw he was the same as the other two, his body all battered and his T-Cog missing, "Oh Undertone..." Ratchet started but cut himself off as he didn't know what to say. Undertone just looked at him before going to hug him.

* * *

Steeljaw sits on his self made throne as he examines the cylinder. He still doesn't know what's inside it as none of the 'Bots are talking and he has yet to figure it out. Though he does have an idea what it could be but he wants confirmation.

He can't help but feel excitement with everything that has transpired. From taking down the Autobots and taking over Decepticon Island, becoming lord over the Island and soon the planet, to torturing Bumblebee and his team. The sick joy he got hearing them all scream in pain as they were electrocuted or got their joints damaged or broken, it was like music to his audio receptors.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears Thunderhoof walking towards him, "What do you want Thunderhoof?"

"I came to ask 'bout the female Autobots. Despite the fact they're Autobots they're still femmes and us mechs could use some fun."

"Just what are you implying?"

"I'm implyin' that we be able to pleasure ourselves with the femmes. I haven' had interface in a long time and I would love some port right 'bout now. And I'm not the only one, the others are craving some port action too."

Steeljaw let out a growl at that notion. He could care less about what happens to the other femme but no mech is touching his Cadet, she is his and his only, "The Cadet is out of the question. But the other one you can have and do with her as you please. You all will just have to share her."

"Whys not the other one?"

"Because I said so!" Steeljaw growled.

Thunderhoof threw up his servos, "Okay, okay, take it easy Steeljaw. I gets it, you want her all for yourself. We'll just take turns with the other one." Thunderhoof then turns to leave but is stopped when Steeljaw speaks up again.

"Don't forget to remove her T-Cog. It's still to be removed like the others."

"Yes Lord Steeljaw." Thunderhoof then takes his leave leaving Steeljaw alone with his thoughts once again. But now all he can think about is his Cadet. The thought of another mech touching her and pleasuring her angered him, especially since she still has her seal. He's gonna be the one who pleasures her and breaks her seal, no other. Just the thought of it excites him and brings him more joy than before. He could already feel his spike prodding at his interface cover, wanting to be released and sunken into her warm and moist port. But he's gonna hold himself back, he's not gonna go to that point just yet. He wants to mark her and claim her first. Which he will do real soon.

* * *

When Strongarm and Windblade saw Thunderhoof come into the room with a couple of other 'Cons they knew it was their turn. The two walks over to them with their helms held high ready for whatever is waiting for them, so they think. There was of course some protests from the guys but they were quickly silenced.

The two femmes follow the 'Cons out of the room and down the corridor as their sparks fill even more with dread. Neither of them knows what is waiting for them and both are slightly scared to find out. But being fighters they put on a strong face to hide their fears and just hope that whatever they're gonna do to them will be done quickly.

When they get halfway through the corridors they both are knocked to the ground. The last thing Strongarm sees is Steeljaw walking towards her with that smug grin of his before everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

The engine revved as the pickup truck sped through the woods, leaving leaves swirling around behind it. The two humans and the mini-con are on their way back to the scrapyard after finding out the Autobots were captured.

After some time of waiting, Fixit decided to go to the ship to help out but he discovered Bumblebee's team had been captured so he headed back. Luckily he was able to get back off the ship without getting caught. He heads back to where Danny and Russell are waiting and informs them about the Autobots' capture. So the three get into Danny's pickup truck and head back to the scrapyard to call for some backup.

"Who is there we can call for backup?" Russell asks.

"Optimus and Bumblebee have friends out there who would kelp, melt, help."

"But didn't Ratchet say that team Prime and all else who fought with Optimus been sent to different places and hiding from the Counsel? How are we supposed to get in touch with them?" Danny asks.

"There are ways we can send out signals to those on the run or in hiding. I'll find a way to reach them. I have to if we expect to save 'Bee and his team."

"Here's hoping we can reach them." Russell says as they reach the gate to the scrapyard. They drive inside and park the truck then get out and head to the computer. Fixit starts punching in codes to find where the 'Bots he needs to contact might be. Before he can get too far the proximity alarm goes off and the three hear a beeping sound, indicating someone was breaking through the gates.

Fixit brings up the camera feed to the front gate and they see half a dozen Decepticons trying to break the gate, two looked like Underbite and the rest were Vehicons, "Steeljaw must have sent them to release the other Decepticons." Russell states.

"That would be the right assumption, Russell Clay." Fixit says as he begins to activate the weapons. But before he could the systems shut off. Fixit looks back to the screen showing the Decepticons and sees a device in one of their hands, similar to the one Steeljaw had when he got into the scrapyard and released the 'Cons he chose to release, "They, they, they, they, **CLANK** they cut off the systems with that device."

"Steeljaw must have given them that remembering our alarm and weapons system." Russell says.

The three watched helplessly as the Decepticons broke through the gate and headed into the scrapyard. They ducked behind the computer to conceal themselves as the Decepticons reached their location, which is where the pods were being kept, "Get the pods open!" One of the 'Cons order and the 'Con with the device presses a button on the device which somehow was able to connect to the pods and open them.

"I can't believe we have to come here and release these guys while the others are having fun with that female Autobot."

"Let's just hurry up and do this so we can get back and maybe we can still have our fun."

Danny, Russell and Fixit just listen to their conversation with concern and wonder which female Autobot they're talking about. Whichever one it is they hope she's alright, as well as the others. They can't help but wonder what they must be going through right now. What kind of tortures the Decepticons must be doing to them.

Fear fills them when they hear the pods open and the Decepticons come out of them. Steeljaw now has his army he been wanting and it's gonna take an army of Autobots to take them down. All they can do is hope they can get in touch with Optimus' and Bumblebee's friends and get some backup or else Earth is screwed.

One of the 'Cons to get out of the pods is Scorponok, who is wanting revenge on Steeljaw for setting him up with the Autobots and getting him locked away. He steps out of the pod and looks around at the Decepticons who freed him, "Glowstrike must have sent you to free me."

"No, Steeljaw sent us to free all the Decepticons that were locked up." One of the Vehicons responds.

"Steeljaw? Why are you taking orders from him? You should be taking orders from Glowstrike and Saberhorn."

"Steeljaw has taken over Decepticon Island and he put Glowstrike and Saberhorn in stasis pods. He's the new leader and we take orders from him."

"Steeljaw also captured the Autobots and locked them up. Which is why we're able to free you right now." Another Vehicon adds in.

Scorponok stays silent as he processes what he just heard. Glowstrike and Saberhorn were overtaken by that mutt? How is that so? He can't see how Steeljaw could have overthrown them but he does have to give him some respect for being able to do so. Turns out this Wolf-Con has more to him then what they thought. But it's not enough to detour him from his vengeance. Doesn't matter to him what Steeljaw's status is, he's still gonna get him for what he did. The first chance he gets he's turning that Wolf-Con into scrap.

* * *

Strongarm's systems kick in causing her to start waking up. The first thing she feels is the massive helm ache she has from being knocked over the head. The second thing she feels is a cold and burning sensation on her side. Wait. Cold and burning sensation? How could she be feeling both?

Once her optics become fully functioning and focused she looks down to her side and sees a cut mark that lets her know they cut her open and removed her T-Cog like they did the rest. That's the burning sensation. She soon realizes there is some coolant placed over it to cool it down and help it heal. That's the cold sensation. But it doesn't make sense. Why would they apply some coolant? From what she could see from the marks on the others they didn't get any coolant on their cuts. It's confusing her.

She does an inspection over her body to see what else they may have done to her, cut her in another part, burn her, anything.

Nothing.

She found nothing, just the cut on her side and the absence of her T-Cog. But she's not gonna relax just yet, no doubt the others didn't get anything until after they woke up. She knows they're gonna do something now that she's awake, just what she doesn't know and doesn't want to think about it.

She looks around the room she's in and all she sees is a monitor which is keeping track of her health stats, that's it, there's nothing else. Other than the table she's strapped down to. There's no table, no torture devices, nothing. But she's sure they'll just bring the stuff in when they come to interrogate her. She then remembers Windblade and that she was taken out the same time she was, but apparently they were put into separate rooms. She wonders how she's doing and what they're doing to her.

She snaps out of her thoughts when she hears the door open. Feeling startled she looks to the door to see who walked in and saw none other than Steeljaw. Alone. He must be very cocky to think he can handle this interrogation by himself without any of the others to assist. But Strongarm will not break, no matter what he does to her. He can rip off all her limbs, or do whatever he plans on doing and she will not break. She gathers herself and glares at the mech.

Steeljaw wasn't phased by her glare in the slightest, he was more amused. He chuckles as he walks over to her, "You really should stop glaring Cadet. It looks out of place on that pretty face of yours."

That caught her by surprise and she ended up dropping her glare for a second, but only for a second, "Do whatever you want Steeljaw but I won't tell you anything!"

"And what makes you think I'm gonna do something to you?" He asks as he moves over to her side where the cut is to inspect it, "Need a bit more coolant."

Strongarm looks at him in surprise and watches him as he goes to an area of the room that's behind her so she can't see what he's doing. But as she watches him walk away she notices the three Decepticon Hunters on his back and she wonders if he found out their secret. She hears him opening and closing a door, she assumes it's a storage door. Then he comes back into her line of sight and she sees a packet of coolant in his servo. She watches him with much confusion as he opens the packet and applies it to her side, "Why are you doing this? I thought you would be torturing me, not aiding my wound."

"I have no intention to torture you."

Now Strongarm is even more confused. Why would he torture the others but spare her?

"I see you're very confused." He stops applying the coolant and goes to put the packet back in the storage compartment that's in the wall of the room, "I know, you figured since the others were tortured that you would get the same treatment." He gets back in front of her and looks her right in the optics.

"Of course. I'm a prisoner just as they are so after seeing what you all did to them I thought I would get the same."

Steeljaw gives her the same smirk he's given her before as he runs a claw down the side of her cheek, "Oh my sweet, naïve Cadet. You may be a prisoner but you won't be getting the same treatment."

Strongarm tries to move her helm away from his touch but finds it impossible since she's strapped down. She scowls at him, "Don't touch me!"

Steeljaw chuckles as he leans in closer to her, placing his arm above her helm while his servo that's caressing her cheek grabs her chin. She tries to get out of his grasp but to no prevail, he has a tight hold on her chin. He makes her look him in the optics as he hovers over her with his face just a few inches from hers, "You captured my attention Cadet. The way you beat me down and outsmarted me the last time we met was impressive. You intrigued me and caught my interest and when something catches my interest like that," he leans in closer to show the sincerity in his words as a small growl escapes his throat, "I take it."

"I'm not a thing."

"No. But I will take you and make you mine."

"I'll never agree to be yours! Never!"

He chuckles as he moves back a bit, "I don't need your permission."

Strongarm wanted to ask him a question but before she could a 'Con came into the room, "Lord Steeljaw, the others have returned."

With a growl, Steeljaw moves away from Strongarm, "Alright. Take her back to the holding room." He then walks out of the room, leaving Strongarm bewildered over what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING:** This chapter contains some gang rape and mentions of rape. Do not read if that kind of stuff makes you feel uncomfortable.

* * *

As Strongarm is being escorted back to the holding room she can't help but dwell on what just transpired. Not only did Steeljaw put coolant on her surgical cut but he was treating it with care, and what he said...

She's still in disbelief she heard those things coming from his mouth, surely he was just trying to deceive her. She has read up on Steeljaw and knows about his reputation, especially with femmes. He's known for that silver tongue of his that can sweet talk him out of anything.

Strongarm never really had the best of luck with mechs, they usually went after the more prettier femmes. Femmes like Windblade or her mentor Arcee. Sure she has had a couple of boyfriends but they both turned out to be real jerks, she had caught both of them cheating on her because they couldn't keep their servos to themselves and their cables behind their casings. Other mechs that may have shown an interest in her were usually only wanting to take her innocence or was trying to get away with what they did. She's had a few of them.

After she caught her last boyfriend cheating on her she decided she had enough of relationships and chose to work harder on her career as an officer. So any mech that tried anything always failed because she wouldn't fall for any of it. So she's not believing anything Steeljaw says, he obviously is just using it as a tactic to get information from her. Maybe that's why he's not torturing her like he did the others, he thinks using a different kind of tactic will get the information he wants. Not gonna work. Strongarm knows better than to fall for them tricks.

_He would just dispose of me once he gets what he wants._

When they walk past a door she's interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of gargled sobs and grunts accompanied by clanking and some wet noises. She looks towards the room the noises are coming from and notices the door is open but there are a lot of mechs standing around the room making it impossible for her to really see what's going on. As she comes to a stop she tries to look between the bodies of the mechs to see if she can see anything. The sight she sees makes her feel sick to her stomach and her Energon boil.

In the room she can see Windblade laying on a table with all her armor removed, her arms being held down while one mech is shoving his cable into her mouth and thrusting into her throat and another mech is between her legs pounding into her with brutal thrusts. When the mechs have a shift change she could get a glimpse of Energon coming out of Windblade's port and she looked as though she was beaten into submission. No doubt she was fighting the best she could, but she lost and is now being brutally raped by these 'Cons who only care about satisfying their desires.

"Please stop... Please... No more..." Strongarm could hear her pleading with them but her pleas fell on deaf audio receptors as another mech shoved his cable into her mouth shutting her up.

"Shut up glitch and take it!"

That really boiled Strongarm's Energon, no one deserves this. When the 'Con that was escorting her grabs her arm to drag her away she turns and throws a right hook to his face knocking him to the ground and unconscious. She then breaks through the wall of mechs and runs over to her friend. But before she could reach her she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and hoist her up.

"Looky what we got here, another femme that wants to join the party."

Strongarm's spark drops. She kicks her feet and manages to land a kick to the mech's knee joint which makes him release her. But another mech grabs her, "Mmm yes, why are we sharing just one when there's another one we could frag as well."

His servo goes straight for her breastplate but is halted by a big servo which clasps around his wrist, "She's off-limits."

Strongarm recognizes that voice, the Mafia boss himself, Thunderhoof. She looks up at him as he pries her from the mech's grasp.

"Who says she's off-limits?"

"Steeljaw says. He told me himself he doesn' want any of us to touch her. I mean youse can try but Steeljaw will tears youse to scrap after he finds out."

After hearing that the mech cowards back and Thunderhoof opens up his commlink, :: Eyo Lord Steeljaw, your Cadet got herself caught up with our little fun. You better come get her. ::

_His Cadet? I don't belong to anyone! Defiantly not him! _Strongarm glared at the Mafia boss but her look changed to slight horror when she heard Steeljaw growl on the other end. It was a really vicious growl, the most vicious she's ever heard from him. Made her begin to dread what he might do to her when he comes to get her.

:: They better not have touched her! I will break off their servos and shove them up their afts! :: There was a pause, :: I'm on my way. ::

The room fell silent upon his words echoing out of Thunderhoof's comm. The only sound that could be heard were the grunts and noises of the mechs that are still fragging the scrap out of Windblade. The two mechs that had grabbed Strongarm before made their way out of the room, they wanted to get to safety before Steeljaw arrived.

Through Strongarm's slight fear she was befuddled again by what Steeljaw had said. Would he really hurt a mech for touching her? No, not for the likes of her. He was just trying to be threatening.

Thunderhoof took her out of the room and closed the door so she didn't have to keep listening to her friend getting raped. But all it did was muffle it, she could still slightly hear it. Thunderhoof moves her to the other side of the corridor and they waited for Steeljaw.

"Why are you guys doing that to her?"

"We get desires just like any other mech. None of us had any in a long time so we jumped at the opportunity. The only reason you're not going through the same thing is 'cause Steeljaw ordered us not to touch youse, he wants you for himself."

Strongarm looks up at Thunderhoof with shock and dread. Does that mean Steeljaw's gonna rape her at some point? Claim her by force? She won't allow it, she'll go down fighting with everything she has in her, "I'll just head to the holding room where I'm supposed to be."

She starts walking off but is instantly stopped by Thunderhoof, "Nah ah, you should've done that before instead of bustin' into the room. Now you will wait for Steeljaw."

Strongarm goes quiet and just waits and wonders what Steeljaw will do to her. Would he really rape her? Surely not, she's just overthinking things. She also can't help but wonder why he's not raping Windblade like the rest of them. He'll probably get his in later.

Strongarm shakes a bit in disgust. Why would she even be thinking of something like that? She just wants to get this over with so she can get back to the holding room and help her friends, most of all help Windblade when she gets back.

The sound of feet hitting the metallic floor of the ship echoes through the corridor and Strongarm turns her helm to look at the source of the noise. Steeljaw is heading towards them with a look of disappointment on his face. He has the same light blue armor on that her, Bumblebee and Sideswipe had when they fused the beast weapons together, which answers her question on if he figured out their secret. But of course, Steeljaw is very cunning so naturally, he would figure out something like that.

Steeljaw stands in front of her and she swallows her fears and stands her ground while glaring at him, no way in pit is she showing her fear to this mech. Steeljaw glares back at her as a low growl rumbles from his chest, "You couldn't just go back to the holding room, could you?"

"Not after seeing what they were doing to my friend, I wasn't gonna just walk on like I saw nothing!"

Steeljaw turns to look at the mech that Strongarm had knocked out, who is just now getting up off the floor, "Go tell them I'll be with them shortly." He then turns back to Strongarm, "I have something I need to take care of."

Strongarm starts to panic as the mech nods and runs off. The panic increases when Steeljaw grabs her arm.

"You may get back to your fun brother." Steeljaw tells Thunderhoof as he walks off, pulling Strongarm with him.

"Youse gonna have your own fun?"

Steeljaw just chuckled as he kept walking. Strongarm looks up at him with worry before she glances over her shoulder to see Thunderhoof going back into the room. She then looks forward and wonders where Steeljaw is taking her and what awaits her. She knows it can't be good.


	5. Chapter 5

It was silent as Steeljaw and Strongarm walked through the corridors. Strongarm's fear starts peaking more and more as she ponders over what Steeljaw plans to do with her. She's now wishing she had kept walking and went back to the holding room, but she couldn't just keep walking knowing Windblade was being treated so. She wanted to at least try to help her friend, but now she's going to Primus knows where and she's not sure if she'll see her teammates again. She looks down at Steeljaw's claws that are grasping firmly onto her arm and she can instantly tell there is no escaping his grasp.

Strongarm looks forward again when she realizes they were coming to a stop in front of a door. She watched as Steeljaw punched a code into the keypad by the door. The door opened to reveal a big room with a berth against the far wall underneath a window, there is a table with two chairs on the left side of the room and a shelf with different holopads on the right side of the room next to the berth. After they walked into the room Strongarm looked back and noticed a cabinet with a stash of Energon in it. Is this Steeljaw's room?

"You will stay here until I say otherwise." Steeljaw says making her snap her helm towards him. That's when she realizes that he has let go of her arm.

"And where exactly is here?"

"My quarters. I don't trust you to be anywhere else at the moment while I deal with some business."

"What exactly do you plan on doing with me after you finish with your business?" Strongarm tried her best to conceal her fear but a bit slipped out and Steeljaw could hear it in her tone.

Steeljaw smirked at her, it amuses him to hear the slightest fear from this strong femme, "I haven't decided yet. I'll make a decision when I return."

Strongarm's face turns into a scowl, "You expect me to just stay in your quarters and await my fate!?"

Steeljaw leaned in a bit putting his face closer to hers, amusement beaming from his optics, "Yes."

Strongarm took a couple steps back to get away from him, "No, I'm not going to!" She turns and heads for the door but in an instant, before she could comprehend what was happening, she found herself on her back after being slammed onto the floor. She winces as pain shoots through her back and across her side where she just recently was cut open to have her T-Cog removed. When she regains focus she sees Steeljaw hovering over her with his claws wrapped around her throat.

Steeljaw growls as a look of disappointment crosses his face, "Don't try me Cadet!" He says as he gets closer to her face, "I've been going easy on you but if you keep testing me that will change!"

Strongarm's optics went wide after hearing that, the last thing she wants is to suffer any of the tortures the others had been through. She defiantly wouldn't want anything worse than what they've been experiencing, who knows what kind of sick torture Steeljaw could come up with. Not realizing what she's doing she looks at him almost pleadingly.

"You will stay in this room until I say you can leave and you will give me your full cooperation. You don't want to discover what can happen to you if you don't." He says in a more calmer tone which somehow makes him sound more dangerous than when he's growling, cause it makes him unpredictable, "Now, I'm going to let you up. If you try escaping again it will be a lot worse than this." He then removes his claws from her throat and stands up.

Strongarm sits up and scoots back until she hits the wall by the shelf, all the while keeping her optics on him. He just stood there watching her until he was sure she wasn't gonna try it again, then he turned towards the door and opened it. He takes one last glance at her, "I will return when I'm done with this business I need to take care of." Then he walks out of the room with the door closing behind him.

Strongarm could hear a beeping noise which meant he had locked it on the other side, which means she won't be able to open it. She's stuck in the room until he returns, but even then it's not really certain he will actually let her go. Who knows how long he plans on keeping her in his quarters. Her Energon runs cold at the thought of being in _his _quarters, and later he will return and she will be alone with him in _his _quarters. She pulls her knees to her chest and hugs her legs as she waits for him to return and hoping that whatever he plans to do with her won't be too bad.

* * *

"How's it going Fixit?" Russell asks as him and Danny walk up to the mini-con. The two had just got back from the gate where they looked over the damage to see if it was fixable. They think they should be able to repair it with the Autobots' help when they return and after they recover from whatever they're being put through.

"I've managed to lend, bend, send out a signal to let other Autobots out there know we need help."

"Any response back yet?"

"Not yet. Don't forget all the bots that are associated with Optimus are on the run and trying to hide from the Counsel."

"Just give it time I'm sure-" Danny started speaking but was interrupted by a voice coming in over the comm. channel.

"Hello? This is Prowl, can anybody read me?"

"Prowl! Yes, I lead, plead, read you loud and clear!"

"Who is this? And what's with the Autobot distress signal?"

"My name is Fixit, I'm a mini-con that worked on the prison ship Alcamore. We sent out the distress signal because the Autobots that are on this planet had recently been captured by some Decepticons. Bumblebee and Optimus Prime are among them."

"Bumblebee and Optimus been captured!? What planet are you on?"

"Planet Earth…"

"We need help, the Decepticons plan to take over our planet."

"Who is this?"

"My name is Russell…"

"He's one of the humans we've encountered and befriended."

"I know about the planet Earth and where it is. I'm on my way to meet up with Sunstreaker, we'll both be there in a few days. I'll also try to get a hold of Jazz and some others."

"And I will continue trying to reach other 'Bots out there that can help."

"Right, I'll call you to let you know when I have Sunstreaker and we're on our way there."

"Who's Sunstreaker?" Russell asked after Fixit shut off the comm..

"Sunstreaker is Sideswipe's twin. He will defiantly help after hearing Sideswipe is in trouble."

Danny claps his hands together, "That's great to hear! Now to get some others to help out."

"Hopefully we can reach other Autobots soon." Russell adds in.

"All we can do is wait."

* * *

Steeljaw enters his 'throne room' to see the 'Cons all waiting for him, "Lord Steeljaw…" One of the Vehicons speaks as he bows, "…we have released the other Decepticons from stasis as you ordered."

"Well done. You guys may go join in on the fun now." Steeljaw says with a devious smirk. The half a dozen 'Cons ran out of the room and towards the area where they could have their _fun._

Steeljaw puts his attention on the Decepticons that just been brought out of stasis, "Welcome brothers and sisters to Decepticon Island. The Autobots have been captured and are now our prisoners so we have free run of this planet. So do whatever you please, there will be nothing to stop you." With that being said Steeljaw allows them to depart and go do whatever they wished.

Only one stayed behind, Scorponok. The mech looks at Steeljaw for a moment before he bows to show his respect, "Lord Steeljaw." He says in almost a mocking tone.

The tone doesn't slip by Steeljaw and he immediately becomes suspicious of this 'Con that he had set up to be locked away. But being the big liar and deceiver he is he acts coy and plays it off as though he's not suspicious in the slightest, "Scorponok, so great to see you again. Please accept my deepest apologies for not meeting you at the spot I was supposed to meet you at, I was so sorry to hear you had been captured."

_Play the innocent mech all you want Steeljaw, but I know better than to believe anything that slips from that silver tongue of yours. _"Don't worry about it my lord, it's all in the past now." Scorponok gave his best friendly smile but seethed with disgust and hatred on the inside.

_You're not fooling me Scorponok, I know you're coming up with a plan to take me down. I will be ready. _"Excellent. Most of the mechs are fragging one of the Autobot femmes, why don't you go join them and have some fun."

"I haven't had a good frag in a while, so I think I will." Scorponok then left the room and went to search for where the others were fragging this Autobot femme.

Steeljaw stayed in the room a moment longer as he pondered on how he could counter Scorponok's attacks when he finally strikes. Scorponok is no fool, he knows how to wait for the right time to strike. He waits and studies his opponent until the right opportune time pops up then he attacks. Steeljaw knows Scorponok underestimated him before which made it easy for him to set him up to get caught by the Autobots, and of course the Autobots were more than willing to lock up the 'Con.

It had all went according to plan, just like all his other plans usually did. Well most of them at least. What he hadn't planned was Strongarm coming back to the scrapyard and facing him, he certainly didn't plan to get his aft kicked and get outsmarted by her. Usually he would get upset when he lost a fight or was humiliated like that, but he found himself more amused and infatuated with her. He had been getting attracted to her ever since their first encounter in the woods that one day and the attraction intensified after that fight and after she beat him.

He certainly didn't count on her haunting his processor and his dreams afterwards. Her scent clogging up his senses to where all he can smell is her. It frustrates him to the core that this one femme can have such an effect on him. Now he has this desire to mate with her and make her his, make her his mate for eternity. He comes to the realization that he has left the room already and is heading towards his quarters where the Cadet he so desires is waiting for him. He fully intends to satisfy this desire rather she wants to or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING:** _There are mentions of rape and there is brutal stuff in this chapter._

* * *

Exhaustion.

Pain.

Humiliation.

That's all Windblade feels right now after being raped time and time again by these Decepticons. When she took on the mission from Primus she never imagined she would ever be in such a position. She always been tough, always been a fighter. That's why Primus chose her. But now, for the first time in her life, she's beaten down and defenseless with no way of getting out of the situation.

She looks towards the door as a majority of the Decepticons leave to attend to business around the ship, only a few were left. But not long after they left a small group of other Decepticons came into the room looking excited and ready to enjoy themselves. She watches them as they surround her as the others had done. They circled her and looked at her like she was their prey. Windblade slightly moves her arms and that's when she notices that they're not being held down anymore.

Now would be her opportunity to fight back, to save herself from anymore pain and humiliation. But she's tired, too tired to do anything. She's having trouble moving her limbs so she's certain she wouldn't be able to sit up let alone fight back. But is she to just lay there and allow more of these filthy 'Cons to violate her? Allow them to continue using her body for their pleasure and enjoyment? They're all sick, every one of them. She hates them, she hates them with such a passion she didn't know she was capable of. One way or another she's gonna see to their demise, each and every one of them.

_Fight dammit! You're not held down anymore, pull out every last ounce of strength you have and fight for what's left of your dignity!_

Primus chose her because of her fighting spirit and determination and will to do the right thing. She's a fighter, not a quitter. She doesn't allow filthy creatures like them to get away with crimes such as this, she puts them away. She makes sure they are locked away where they cannot do such crimes ever again.

The mechs all take off their interface panel and one of the Vehicons positions himself between her legs, more than eager to get started. None of the others pin down her arms, they decided to leave her unpinned thinking that she was too hurt and exhausted to fight back any.

They are so wrong…

_FIGHT!_

Windblade digs deep down into her core and brings out every bit of strength she has left and she raises her foot and she slams the heel of it onto his cable. The mech fell to the ground clutching his cable as he screamed in pain. Windblade gets off the berth as the other mechs surround her, all getting into position to take her down. Her legs wobbled and she felt a massive ache around her port making her grab onto the berth for support. She quickly looks around for something to use and sees the table with the surgical tools that were used to take out her T-Cog.

"You damn glitch! I'll make you pay for that!" The mech that she kicked said as he slowly got off the ground, still clutching his cable.

Windblade went straight for the laser cutter as one of the other mechs reached towards her to stop her. She immediately turns around and brings the cutter down onto his wrist, cutting his hand off. He grabs his arm and screams just as Windblade brings the cutter down onto his cable. He thought he could get another round in, well now he won't be fragging any bot anymore.

His optics widen as he looks down as his cable which is now laying on the ground. Windblade moved on to the next mech and shoved the laser cutter into his chassis, piercing his spark which resulted in an instant kill. She went to the mech who had just gotten off the floor and jammed the cutter into his neck. Another mech tried to grab her and she turned and sliced his side open revealing his wires and cables and a couple of components.

One of the Chompazoids tackles her to the floor throwing her off guard for a quick moment. She lands in a puddle of Energon that was spilling out from the mechs she had cut and stabbed. But it doesn't take her long to recover and she shoves the cutter into the 'Con's mouth from underneath. The Chompazoid gets off her, with the cutter still lunged in his mouth, and he tries to remove it. Windblade sits up realizing she's now without a weapon again. Her helm snaps towards the door when it opens and she sees the Decepticon known as Thunderhoof walk in with a bunch of 'Cons behind him.

"Take 'er to the holdin' room!" Thunderhoof ordered.

The 'Cons that were behind him ran over to her and picked her up off the floor. She tries to fight back but finds it pointless since she's outnumbered and still weak and really sore. One mech grabs her armor and they leave the room and head to the holding room. As they leave Windblade hears Thunderhoof calling for medical attention for the mechs she had cut and stabbed with the laser cutter and she felt proud and triumphant that she was able to do some damage to a few of those that hurt her or tried to.

* * *

The 'Bots wait anxiously for Windblade's and Strongarm's return. None of them know what the 'Cons were doing to them, all they know is that the femmes have been gone for too long, "What are they doing to them!?" Bumblebee questions as he looks at the door intently.

"Calm down Bumblebee…" Ratchet tells him.

"Calm down!? How can you tell me to calm down, Ratchet!? We're being held prisoner, we've all been tortured and beaten and Primus knows what they're doing to the femmes right now! If Optimus had gone through with the plan and stopped always second guessing my orders we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"The mini-cons needed help." Optimus defended himself.

"We had a plan we were supposed to follow…"

"Since when did you not care about what happened to others?"

"What!? I still care about what happens to others! But we were on a mission to take down the Decepticons, I was trying to focus on that then worry about saving the mini-cons!"

"ENOUGH!" Ratchet yells getting both their attention, "You two have done nothing but bicker the whole time we've been back together. What happened to you two? You two were close like a father and a son."

"He's trying to take over my group after he told me I was the leader of the group. He can't go back on his word like that."

Optimus opens his mouth to speak but Ratchet stops him, "He does have a point Optimus. You can't just come here and take over his group like that. Even though you are the Prime and you always been the leader, this is Bumblebee's team that he put together himself."

"You are right old friend. I'm sorry Bumblebee. I wa-"

At that moment the door opens and the 'Cons push Windblade inside, then the mech holding her armor throw her armor in and they shut the door. The 'Bots are all in shock by her state, beaten up with Energon all over the place and in her protoform, "Students, close your optics!" Drift orders his mini-cons and they oblige without a second thought.

"Windblade, what did they do to you?" Bumblebee asked as they all gathered around her. Ratchet and Drift had picked up her armor and helped her put it back on. She winced and hissed as she got her interface panel back on, the pain she was feeling down there was like nothing she ever felt before.

"They raped you, didn't they?" Ratchet asked.

"Students, turn off your receptors!" Drift ordered and the mini-cons turned off their receptors.

Windblade nodded, "Yeah, almost all of them. They took turns and they held me down so I was defenseless and helpless."

Sideswipe shifted over to her side and gently pulled her into a comforting embrace. Windblade flinched but then relaxed and laid her helm on his shoulder, "They'll pay for it, that you can be sure of." Sideswipe says as he holds her.

"That's right, they won't get away with it. They will be severely punished." Bumblebee added.

"So disgraceful, they deserve the hardest punishment there is." Drift put in.

"Around the end of it, when there were only a few left, I did manage to do some damage to a few of them."

"I know you did. The rest of them will get the same fate." Sideswipe said.

"As Autobots we cannot do anything brutal. Do not allow yourselves to stoop down to their level." Optimus says with his usual calm voice, but inside his Energon is boiling for revenge just like the rest. He's doing everything he can to keep his 'Prime' demeanor.

"They deserve a heavy punishment for this crime!" Bumblebee says as frustration rolls off him.

"They certainly deserve more than just being locked away!" Sideswipe added.

"I understand what you're saying, I want to make them pay just as much as you do. But we need to keep a level head, if we do anything to hurt or kill them we'll be no better than they are."

"Optimus is right, as much as we all want to make them really pay for what they did we need to stick to the rules of the Autobots." Ratchet puts in.

"But aren't Autobots being hunted down and banished from Cybertron for following Optimus and the Autobot rules?" Grimlock asks.

"Grim actually has a point." Sideswipe points out.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean we should stop following and abiding by those rules and the ways of the Autobots. We need to show them that we will not go down to their level, we will continue doing the righteous thing."

They all decided to come to an agreement since there is no arguing with a Prime. But secretly they all thought of ways they could make the scumbags pay for raping Windblade and everything else they have done. Especially the tortures they put them through, they will make them pay for it all.

"What happened to Strongarm? Do you know?" Bumblebee asks Windblade. The others look at the femme as they wait for her answer. It's worrying them that she had not returned with Windblade.

"I don't know. The last I saw her she had burst into the room where they were… violating… me, then the one called Thunderhoof called Steeljaw telling him to come get her and they stepped out of the room. I don't know what they did with her."

"If Thunderhoof had called Steeljaw then he no doubt has her. But what is he doing with her?" Bumblebee wonders out loud as more concern rises in all of them. They're all dreading the thought of what that sick and twisted Decepticon is doing to her. But as much as they worry about their friend and teammate they focus on comforting Windblade at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Scorponok moves through the corridors greeting the other 'Cons as he passes by them, one even tell his where the others are fragging the Autobot femme. Scorponok nods and acts like he appreciates the information but on the inside he's disgusted. Frag an Autobot? Pit no, if he'll be fragging any femme it'll be a Decepticon one. Also he's above the whole raping thing, he would never stoop down that low to rape a femme. Most defiantly not an Autobots femme. He shivers in disgust at just the thought of it.

As he goes up the corridor where the room is that he's told is where the others are _'having fun' _with the Autobot femme he hears a commotion in the room. At first he plays it off as them just getting rough with her until he hears a couple of the mechs cry out in pain. Thunderhoof and a few others walk past him and go to the door, when they open it he peers in and sees the femme sitting on the floor with no armor on. Two mechs lay on the floor screaming in pain with Energon pouring out of their wound, two more mechs laid on the floor dead and a Chompazoid is in a frenzy trying to get the laser cutter out of the bottom of his mouth.

He stands there astonished and a bit impressed that this one femme was able to get the strength to do all this after she was fragged repeatedly by different mechs. He watches as they escort her out of the room and take her back to where ever they're holding the Autobots. His astonishment wears off after a moment and he just shrugs it off and continues walking. He decides to follow the mechs that are escorting the femme back to the holding room to see exactly where the Autobots are being kept.

When they reach the room where the Autobots are being locked up in he's surprised that it's just a room and they're not in stasis pods. They should be put into stasis pods so they can see what it feels like to be frozen into stasis. That's one thing he plans on doing when he takes the leadership role back from Steeljaw. Speaking of leadership. What did Steeljaw do with Glowstrike and Saborhorn? He hasn't seen them anywhere. He sees the mechs walking away after closing and locking the door and he goes after them.

"Wait, I have a question."

The mechs stop walking and turn to face him, "What is it?"

"What happened to Glowstrike and Saborhorn?"

"Lord Steeljaw locked them up in stasis pods."

Really? He's gonna put them in stasis pods but not the Autobots?

"Why didn't he put the Autobots into stasis pods?"

"He said he wants to torture them to get some information from them. Then he wants to sell them off in parts."

Scorponok says nothing, he just hums and walks off. He's gonna have to find Glowstrike and Saborhorn and release them from stasis so they can help him take down Steeljaw and take back control over the Alcamore and the Decepticons. But first, he's gonna have to figure out Steeljaw's weakness, the best way to take down any 'Bot or 'Con is to go for their weakness. They all have one.

* * *

Strongarm sits on the berth as she looks out the window, she watches the birds flying by so carefree without any worries and she wishes she could be like that. Just to be free of her new prison and be out there driving through the forest on patrol like she used to, or discover new places and sights of this planet they're on. But instead she's being held prisoner on this ship, in these quarters, with no freedom in sight.

It's actually really ironic, her job is to imprison criminals and here she is being imprisoned herself by the criminals she's supposed to imprison. She can't help but scoff at the thought. What would her teachers and mentors think of her right now? She knows they won't disgrace her or turn their backs on her, they're too nice to do that. But still, she can't help but think they might be a bit disappointed in her... No, they won't be disappointed. They will just tell her to stay strong and don't allow Steeljaw to break her down.

_"The only reason you're not going through the same thing is 'cause Steeljaw ordered us not to touch youse, he wants you for himself."_

That line Thunderhoof spoke to her earlier kept running through her processor. What did he mean? Surely Steeljaw isn't...

_"You captured my attention Cadet. The way you beat me down and outsmarted me the last time we met was impressive."_

What Steeljaw said to her when he had her strapped down to the berth in that room. Did she really impress him? That was not her intent, it's never her intent to impress a criminal such as himself.

_"You intrigued me and caught my interest and when something catches my interest like that..." _

She can still feel the heat resonating off his frame as he moved closer to her face.

_"I take it." _

That growl that rumbled from his chest as he said it gave her an unsettling feeling. Even now a shiver runs through her body as she thinks about it, there was something about it that was different from his other growls she's heard from him. She can't figure out what it was exactly, all she knows is that it made her feel uneasy.

She's pulled from her thoughts when the doors open and she sees Steeljaw walking into the room. He instantly looks over to the side of the room where he last saw her, expecting her to still be there. He growls before looking over and seeing her sitting on his berth and the growl vanishes. She looks at him with wide optics as he looks at her almost hungrily.

His yellow optics burrow into her as he moves closer to the berth and she starts to get that uneasy feeling again. Now she's thinking that maybe sitting on his berth when he comes back wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

**I finally updated this book, sorry it took so long. The next chapter should be out soon, not sure how soon but soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: There is forceful spark bonding in this chapter. Don't like don't read.**

* * *

Steeljaw studies Strongarm as she continues to sit on his berth. She looks back at him as she waits for him to say or do something, but he just stands there looking at her. When he smirked at her she knew she had to speak up, "The floor was getting uncomfortable so I moved onto the berth. I also wanted to look out the window." Strongarm explained as she tried her best not to blush.

Steeljaw shrugged, "Whatever you say sweetspark." He then walked over to the shelf where the Energon cubes are as he ignores her cold glare, "I'm sure you could use some Energon since you let your injured teammates have most of the Energon that was given to you."

Strongarm's optics widened, "How do you know?"

Steeljaw grabbed one of the cubes and turned to look at her, "I know my Cadet, you would make sure they got the right amount of Energon they need before you consumed any yourself."

"Your Cadet!? I do not belong to you!"

"No, not right now you don't. Not officially anyway." Steeljaw says as he walks over to the table, he sets the Energon cube down and looks at Strongarm again.

Strongarm is stunned, she's not sure how to respond. How do you respond to such a remark? She's not even sure what he means by that. Is he gonna force her to mate with him?

"Strongarm."

Her insides churn and twist in disgust at hearing him say her name, she would rather he just call her Cadet. She watches him as he walks over to the berth and fear begins to consume her again. But Steeljaw stops a foot from the berth and puts out his servo, "Come drink some Energon Strongarm." He says it so calmly, she doesn't trust it. She looks into his optics and still sees the hunger she saw when he first entered, but there's also a struggle like he's fighting to keep himself calm. But rather it's from anger or something else she doesn't know.

There's also some mischief, as though he's got something planned in that evil processor of his. That right there makes her scoot back away from him as she shakes her helm. But what can she do? She locked in the room with him, there's no escape.

Steeljaw lets out a low growl as he tries to keep himself calm, "Strongarm. Come drink." When she still refuses to move from the berth he growls viscously as he lowers his servo down to his side, "Don't test me, Cadet! Get off the berth and get over to the table!"

Strongarm flinches at his outburst and she gets off the berth, keeping his optics on him she moves over to the table and sits down. Once she's seated Steeljaw comes over and sits down across from her, "Was that so difficult?" He says with a hint of irritation still lingering in his voice as he pushes the Energon cube towards her. She looks at the Energon for a moment then hesitantly picks it up and starts drinking it, she felt slightly relieved that there was nothing in it.

Steeljaw brings out the canister they had brought onto the ship and placed it on the table, "What's in it?"

So that's why he's being this nice to her, it's a different tactic to get her to talk. She stops drinking the Energon and places it on the table, "I see now, you thought being nice and offering me Energon would get me to talk." She picks up the cube and throws it at him but he saw it coming and moved out of the way causing the cube to hit the wall and shatter, "It's not gonna work. I won't tell you anything." She says with a sneer.

It all happened so fast, it was all just a blur. She didn't know a Wolf-Con could move so fast. One moment she's sitting across from Steeljaw sneering at him the next she's up against the wall with Steeljaw inches from her face, his servo wrapped around her neck as he holds her against the wall inches above the ground. Her optics widen in fear as Steeljaw growls at her.

"I'm not trying any tactic to get you to talk, if I wanted that I would have tortured you like I did the others! I gave you Energon out of kindness because I want to be sure my future mate stays well and healthy!"

Strongarm's spark pulses faster as she looks at the Wolf-Con that could easily tear her apart or rip out her spark if he so wishes. He's already proven that she won't be able to get the upper hand over him like she did in the scrapyard now that he knows what she's capable of and no longer underestimates her. But she still tries to fight him and get him off her, she kicks at him but he grabs her legs and wraps them around his hip as he presses his body against hers to hold her up against the wall. She tries pushing him back but he grabs her wrists and pins them against the wall over her helm.

After a minute she stops struggling but she refuses to look at him. Why her? Why did she have to be the interest of this dangerous criminal? Why does the one mech that actually shows real interest in her have to be a 'Con criminal?

Steeljaw can't stop himself from sniffing at her neck and breathing in her scent, "You smell so good." He whispers but makes sure it's loud enough where she can hear him, "I haven't been able to get your smell out of my senses since that day we fought and you got so close to me. It's been driving me crazy."

"What is this Steeljaw?" Strongarm asks as she continues to look away from him, "Do you love me or is this something else?"

"I wouldn't really say I love you, but there is a desire for you that I feel that I've never felt for any femme before."

Strongarm stayed silent as she tried to process what's going on. She felt Steeljaw shift as he put both of her wrists into one servo while the other servo went down to her breastplate, she closed her optics when she felt him removing it as she knew what was gonna happen but there's no way to stop him. But when she felt him begin to open up her spark chamber her optics opened back up and she looked at him. This wasn't what she was thinking he was gonna do.

When Steeljaw opened up her spark chamber he was greeted with a bright blue spark pulsing really fast and he knew she was either scared or nervous, maybe even both. He looks up at Strongarm to see her looking at him with wide optics, oh how he could get lost in those beautiful blue optics. He chuckles at her confusion, "There are multiple ways to get information. I figured that with you I would get the information in a way that would please me and make you mine forever."

Strongarm begins struggling again as lubricant fills her optics, "Please don't."

Steeljaw keeps her still as he shushes her, "Don't worry, everything will be just fine." He says as he removes his armor and opens up his own spark chamber.

"No, it's not gonna be fine! I'll -" What Strongarm was gonna say got cut off by a scream leaving her mouth when Steeljaw pushed their bodies together and their sparks connected. She shivered at the cold feeling of his spark, the coldness piercing her own spark.

Steeljaw could feel the warmth of her spark seeping into his and it gave him the best feeling he ever had, he wanted more of it. He wants more of her. His cable hardened and pressed against his interface panel as it longed to be set free and put into her port. But he won't be doing that right now, that will have to wait. He focuses on the warmth of her spark and it doesn't take long for all her thoughts and memories to pile into his processor and play for him like a movie.

He sees her standing with her team planning out the attack on Decepticon Island and how they were gonna capture all of them. He heard them talking about the cryo gas and how they were gonna set it up as a stasis bomb to put all of them into stasis. So that's what's in the canister. Their sparks then separate and sink back into their own dwelling and Steeljaw pulls back. He closes her spark chamber and puts her breastplates back on then closes his own spark chamber and puts his armor back on.

_I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU CAN FEEL JUST HOW MUCH HATRED I HAVE FOR YOU! _Strongarm yells through their bond.

_I do. _Steeljaw responds nonchalantly like he just doesn't care. There's then complete silence as he sets her feet onto the ground and opens the door. He grabs her by the arm and leads her back to the holding room where her team is. Lubricants fall from her optics as she walks with him, she just lost her freedom along with a part of herself.

Steeljaw keeps glancing over at her but doesn't say a word, he doesn't know what to say. When they turn the corner to go up one of the corridors he spots Thunderhoof and Overload chatting with a couple of the other Decepticons, "Thunderhoof, Overload walk with us."

The two look at Steeljaw as he walks past the Strongarm and falls in behind them, "Where are we off to Lord Steeljaw?" Overload asked.

"To the holding room to talk to the Autobots, I now know what's in the canister thanks to the Cadet here."

Strongarm glared at him but remained silent.

"So what's in it?" Thunderhoof asked as he looked over Strongarm to see if he could find any marking on her. When he didn't see any he became confused about how he got her to talk.

"You'll find out." Steeljaw says as they reach the room and he puts in the code to open the door. When the door opens Steeljaw walks Strongarm into the room and she's greeted with relieved and concerned looks from her teammates, "Thanks to your Cadet I know that you had cryo gas in that canister, you were planning on setting a stasis bomb to put us into stasis so you could transport us off this planet."

"That was the plan? What a complete fail." Overload said as him and Thunderhoof started laughing.

The Autobots all looked at Strongarm and she wished the floor would just swallow her up so she could escape their gaze. She feels like a traitor, like she betrayed her team.

_Not betrayal if it was forced from you._

Strongarm yanked her arm from Steeljaw as she moved away from him, _Shut up! Just stay out of my processor!_

"Strongarm. You told him?" She heard Bumblebee asking her and she turned to look at him as more lubricant fell from her optics. She couldn't speak, she just looked down at the ground and stayed silent.

Steeljaw decided to speak for her, "She didn't say anything. We spark bonded and I got the information from her memories."

"YOU WHAT!?" Bumblebee yells as his Energon begins to boil, "I SWEAR TO PRIMUS STEELJAW IF I COULD FIGHT RIGHT NOW -!"

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything! I would beat you down and turn you into scrap! You're in my Empire now which makes me the top Alpha!" Steeljaw says as he glares at Bumblebee. He can't wait until he can torture him again, but right now he has some stuff to see to, "I have some Emperor stuff to attend to. If you 'Bots behave I'll make your next tortures less excruciating." He laughs as he turns to head out the door but he stops just before he exits and looks over at Strongarm, "Enjoy your time with your team Cadet, the next time I take you out of here you won't be returning." With that said he walks out and the door closes and they hear the beeps to indicate the door is being locked.

Once Steeljaw is gone Strongarm falls to her knees as she cries. Windblade makes her way over to her and pulls her into a hug. The others then come over to give her comfort, "Was Steeljaw speaking the truth Strongarm?" Bumblebee asked as he sat next to her.

"Yes, we spark bonded. But I didn't want to, he forced me."

"We're not mad at you Strongarm, we know it wasn't your choice." Optimus says calmly.

"I'm scared. What's gonna happen to me now that I'm mated with a criminal?"

"I don't know." Bumblebee says as he hugs her. He actually does know but doesn't know how to tell her.


End file.
